Making Exceptions
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: The Doctor and Amy could never be together. At least that's what the Doctor told Amy, the truth comes out when he thinks he is about to lose her for good. Long one shot, enjoy. M for a reason. (Right after Flesh and Stone) R&R Pretty Please.


**The Right Time**

**The Doctor and Amy could never be together. At least that's what the Doctor told Amy, the truth comes out when he thinks he is about to lose her for good.(Right after Flesh and Stone)**

***Doctor who does not belong to me* **

Still stunned from the kiss he and Amy shared moments ago the doctor stood over the TARDIS consul debating what to do next. His hands gripped tightly onto the edge as he tore his eyes from a mysterious blue lever and peaked over at his Amy. She was silently sitting in the one and only chair, arms crossed legs up and a sad face planted on her knees. She had been scowling at him until she noticed his eyes moving to her.

"Alright. Alright fine then Pond. One more trip." It wasn't much of a decision for him, in fact he had wanted to jump up and agree instantly when Amy first pitched the idea to him. Truth be told he had simply been debating where to take her.

"Really? Just the two of us?" Her head immediately lifted from its' resting spot a new look of hopefulness on her face.

"Yes. But afterwards we get your fiancé. No more questions." He smiled and winked at her as a frown reappeared on her face. He too wanted to frown at the idea of even being near the man that had won his Amy. Ever since she told him she was engaged his stomach felt like it was sinking constantly. She huffed rather loudly but still stood up feeling reenergized with the promise of one last trip with just herself and her doctor.

"Where will we go then?" She walked around the consul to where he was now punching down on various buttons and gadgets looking very involved. He didn't answer her for several more moments while the TARDIS began to hum with the recognizable noises as she traveled through space and time.

"It's a surprise." Where ever they were going Amy could tell he was excited to take her by the tone of his voice and his rapid movements around the controls. This was a place the Doctor had loved to visit on his own to relax and enjoy the sights, but if he were going to share it with anyone it would be Amy. This would be his last chance to share something with her alone and for once he actually only wanted somewhere they could go to enjoy. The kiss had startled him but he wasn't going to lie to himself about enjoying it. He was glad he was better at lying then her. If she could read right through him he might of not had the strength to deny her. She was getting married, and he…well he just wasn't dying. The sad fact was that no matter what he felt for his Amelia he could not have her, he wouldn't stand and watch as the life slowly seeped from her as he continued on. She deserved a man she could grow old with, not just next to.

"Here we are!" He jumped down the ramp from the consul once the TARDIS had come to a full halt and reached the doors in seconds. Amy followed him quickly as he opened the doors. As soon as they had both fully swung open warmness leaked through along with a blinding light. The Doctor continued to smile happily as Amy closed and opened her eyes trying to adjust to the new light source.

"Where did you take us, the sun?" Amy moved her arm away from her eyes and slowly opened them to a large open area that the Doctor was now pacing around in. The ground was dry like a desert and there were large cliffs in the distance. The sky fully explained the light. Not a drop of blue or anything similar to that on earth. It was simply pure light. "Okay this is new." Amy walked away from the TARDIS closer to the still pacing Doctor.

"Why is it that where ever I take you Miss. Pond something is wrong?" He finally stopped pacing and looked up at her. "Notice anything? Look around!" He lifted his arms up frustrated.

"Um something wrong besides the sky being made of blinding light?" Amy crossed her arms glaring at the Doctor through half opened eyes. "I'm not exactly from round here, how can I know if that's normal or not?"

"There is no one here! There used to be a major city right here." He spun on the spot confusion still planted firmly on his face. "Some of the most beautiful sunsets and rises ever happen here not to mention perfect weather, well if you can ignore the bright lights during the day. All the same the light has no effect on the temperature." He began rambling on as Amy looked around herself when she noticed another strange light. The Doctor was walking about pointing his sonic screwdriver at every speck of sand and rock he could find. Amy continued to watch the odd light swirl in place.

"Doctor…what is that?" Amy pointed over to the dull orange light that seemed to be floating in mid air only several yards away.

"I don't…know." He began walking towards it screwdriver still at the ready. "Stay put." Amy rolled her eyes as he continued to walk to the light. It was only about as tall as him but it floated a few feet off the ground forever in a swirling motion. He lifted up his trusty screwdriver and surveyed the strange light. "Well that explains it!" Without another moment passed he jumped into the light and completely disappeared.

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted running forwards to the swirling light. How could he just disappear into a light? Amy stopped short of the light, dirt flying up in a dust around her feet as she almost slid into it. She eyed the light closely unable to make anything from it. The only one sure thing about it was that it was swirling and a light orange colour. She had no idea what it was or where the Doctor went but if he went into this strange thing then she wasn't going to sit back and wait. Just as she was about to step into the light the Doctor reappeared, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Well come along pond." He latched their hands together and dragged a highly confused Amy into the light with him. Amazingly enough Amy's foot landed hard on a completely new textured ground just as they stepped through the light. All around them were towering buildings made out of a foreign material that almost looked like the rocks outside in the light, only smoother like marble. There was no more of the blinding light simply fire burning street lamps as far as the eye could see. The streets were very narrow obviously not made for anything like cars.

"It's stunning." Amy whispered in awe at the beauty of the fire reflecting all over the city creating a sky of reds, browns, and yellows onto the rock ceiling above them.

"Yes." The doctor was looking down at Amy admiring the way her face glowed in the new light when he realized what he had said. "Yes. Uh, new since last I was here. Still marvelous." He released Amy's hand and began to walk forward. "This is one of the last desert planets. But not just any desert. See these planets all broke off a super planet that was rich with materials and substance so even the desert on this planet was able to provide for the creatures that lived there." As the doctor talked they continued to walk down the narrow streets. "These people however became greedy and destroyed themselves with their own wars. After they had been whipped out many others wanted the planet for their own race. But no one was able to come to an agreement and some very smart aliens blew it all up." They walked out from one of the narrow passages and into a large square that was surround on all sides by rock marble walls that looked like cliffs but there were doors and windows etched in with water pouring down from random spots and filtering into a center pool. "They were not expecting anyone to hunt down these parts of blown up planet and use them. In result different races claimed the broken floating parts for their own. Many parts are still being fought over, some have been completely destroyed. But the deserts were always well protected for their beauty, not just their resources." They walked over to one of the bridges that stood over a stream of water and flowed into the center pool.

"So who live here now?" Amy asked staring at the crystal clear water below them.

"That's a good question." The doctor tapped the wood bridge thinking to himself while taking in their surroundings. "See the last time I was here all of this was still above ground. It is a possibility that new creatures have taken over the land and moved underground." He stepped back from the edge of the bridge and watched as Amy continued to look around; it reminded him of when he had first visited. "Either way I'd like to find out soon." As if on command the Doctor felt a tapping on his shoulder and he spun around in shock to see a short creature staring up at him. It was about four feet tall with brown scaly skin and narrow beige eyes. Horns that appeared to be useless stuck out in every direction from the top of its head as he bowed down to the Doctor and Amy with grace.

"Greetings visitors, I am Rafuntus. Welcome to the home of my people, if you will please follow me, all visitors must check in and out to secure the safety of our beloved planet." The creature turned on the spot not waiting for a response and began walking back the way Amy and the Doctor had come from. Amy looked over at the Doctor unsure of what to do or say.

"Of course of course! I didn't know the planet had changed species Rafuntus, I'm the Doctor and this is Amelia Pond. I'd very much like to show her your beautiful sunsets so we won't be here long just for tonight." The creature contrary to its height, walked at a vast pace down the street.

"Species on Desert planet one has not changed in the past millennia Doctor. Through here please." Rafuntus placed his hand on a large door made of the beautiful marble and pushed it forward leading them into a softly lit room. The only things in the room were rows of chairs and one desk far off in the distance.

"A millennia…?" The doctor looked around confused scratching his head monetarily.

"Sure is bigger on the inside." Amy laughed nervously to herself as they continued to follow the creature down the rows of empty chairs to the one desk.

"Bigger on the inside… bigger. I think me and my friend here are just leaving now. Thank you for your time Rafuntus, but really must be off." The Doctor began to spin around twirling Amy with him when He felt his jacket catch on something. He turned his head slowly to see the creature who had been sitting at the desk far away holding onto him.

"Please, all visitors must check in and out." The doctor turned back around as he was released and the creature sat back down at its desk that was now right in front of them. Rafuntus stood beside the desk staring at Amy and the Doctor with intensity.

"What's going on Doctor?" Amy mumbled through her lips glancing between the two creatures.

"I'm so sorry Amy I should've never brought you here with me." The Doctor turned towards Amy squeezing onto her hand tightly a weak smile lifting up the corner of his mouth. "Whatever happens, just go back the way we came and wait for me in the TARDIS. I'll figure this out." He pulled her into a tight hug his forehead resting on her shoulder as she hugged him back, fear starting ripple through her.

"It is confirmed you are the doctor, therefore containment until planet safety is once again reached." The creature at the desk talked to them over a large translucent screen that was displaying images of the doctor and his previous lives.

"Doctor what does that mean?" Amy's voice became shaky as he released her from the hug.

"It means they want to keep me here until I die." He couldn't stand to see the look of horror on Amy's face so he looked over at the two aliens now studying him.

"Incorrect." Rafuntus moved away from the desk to stand in front of Amy and the Doctor.

"What do you mean incorrect?" The doctor stepped forward staring Rafuntus down.

"We do not know how long it will take until your expiration. The planet will be safe sooner if we take your companion in your place to make certain you leave the planet and do not return.

"No. No, no, no! You take Amy and you can be damn sure I'm going to return! No that is not happening, she is only human she isn't a threat to you!" While speaking he stepped in front of Amy grabbing onto her arm and holding it tightly in his hand.

"No compromise will be met, add to cell count. Thank you for visiting Desert planet one." The creature stepped back from them and two doors that they had not noticed before opened up in the back of the room. Three large figures appeared from the room, they seemed to be giant versions of the creatures before them.

"Doctor…what do we do?" Amy tugged on his hand nervously latching onto his shoulder as if she could hide behind him.

"Run!" He spun them both around towards the doors they had entered through, while running they could feel the earth shaking beneath them from the large creatures chasing after them. They reached the doors and Amy pulled them open. For a moment she paused in confusion as they were faced with another large room, this one completely empty and lined with hundreds of doors. "Come on!" He pulled Amy into the room retrieving his screwdriver from his pocket and scanning doors as they ran past them.

"That will do!" He stopped and dragged them back a few doors just as the two large creatures entered the room they ran into a new one. The doctor spun around and locked the new door behind them. When he turned back around to face Amy he stopped this time.

"I didn't think this place could be any more beautiful." They were in a long hallway now but all around them was the stone from the outside. It had swirls of red, orange and yellows, all encased by a dark brown. The hallway was lit by a line of flames along the floor of the walls creating a beautiful glow. Amy began to walk forward marveling at the splendor of their surroundings.

"Amy…" The Doctor moved at last towards Amy feeling nervous as she turned around stunning him with her beauty. Of course the most beautiful creatures in the universe were the one race he could never be happy with. "Glorious Amy, we might possibly die and still you take a moment to admire the beauty in a foreign land." He smiled at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. He knew she took the compliment however due to the redness now forming on her cheeks.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" Just as she asked the creatures began banging on the door and they started down the hallway.

"Well turns out the planet I used to love has been over thrown by a new race…but for some reason they don't want anyone to know…they've created some sort of inner city that they can travel through without being detected. The city we saw on the outside could be five times larger then it's outer appearance, filled with the creatures that now want to kill us. It's actually all quite amazing." As he spoke he lightly tapped his screwdriver in his hand a curious smile forming on his lips as he looked over at Amy's troubled face.

"That's great. So how do we get out?" Amy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall once they had reached the next door.

"Good question. I love good questions…I don't know." He stopped next to her looking all around them as if the answer would be somewhere in front of him. "This wasn't what I was expecting when I brought you here Amy, I'm sorry." A pout formed on his lips while he apologized.

"That's alright I think I'm used to being almost killed and running from strange new things now." Amy bumped his arm with hers playfully. "Besides this place is amazing, being stuck here with you wouldn't sound so bad if there weren't things trying to kill us." The tone in her voice lowered and he knew what she meant instantly. He prepared himself for another possible kiss trying to convince himself he could hold back this time and not kiss her back. But as their bodies began to get closer to each other he realized he was the one leading into it this time and he backed away quickly.

"Yes but we need to get you home safe at some point." He turned away from her trying to recover from whatever that was and opened the new door. "Ponds first." He gestured for her to go in and she smiled at him as she walked into the next room. Just as he was about to close the door he saw the giants coming down the hall towards them. "No time for stalling anymore!" He swiftly closed the door behind them bumping Amy out of the way as he locked it and stumbled backwards in surprise as bangs began to come from the other side.

"They are fast!" Amy yelled over the bangs.

"Really fast!" He grabbed onto her hand once more and started running again, this room was large like the others they had been in but only had two doors at the far end. Just as they reached the middle of the room the creatures chasing them came rushing in and oddly stopped, watching as Amy and the Doctor continued to run.

"Why did they stop?" Amy yelled looking behind them confused. Just as she finished the question she felt her foot drop lower than the last step she took and began to fall forwards before she knew what was happening she hit the ground hard. The Doctor managed to land on his feet from the ten foot drop but instantly dropped to his knees to check Amy ignoring the pain shooting up from the soles of his feet. The trap they fell in closed above them with a screech. Amy moaned and rolled onto her back rubbing her forehead in pain. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" He asked at the same time scanning her over with the screwdriver. "Your fine, just a bump." He smiled in relief patting her forehead gently and standing up to have a look around. Surrounding them with four walls was the now familiar rock marble material with one exception. "Amy Don't look down…" He leaned back down to Amy and placed her face in his palms to assure himself she wouldn't look down at the clear floor beneath them. There was a large drop from where the room sat and directly down was a rather sinister looking pile of sharp rocks.

"What why what's down there Doctor?" Amy tried to pry his hands from her face but to no avail as he continued to stare downwards an apparent fear in his eyes.

"If I leave will she continue to live?" The doctor seemed to be asking the question to an invisible presence but none the less he received an answer.

"Those are our terms yes." The voice of Rafuntus echoed throughout the room in a melancholy tone. Amy continued to bore her eye's into the doctor watching his face shift from anger and sadness continuously. His brows scrunched up in anger as he mumbled a few words under his breath.

"Amy, Amy I'm going to let you go but for your own good do not look down." At that he stood up and traced his finger tips along the walls of their new cell. "I Don't know how I missed it. I should've guessed from the very beginning." His voice was starting to rise in volume as Amy fought off her curiosity to look downwards. "All this time and they had everyone fooled, well of course it would be the perfect back up story!" The doctor threw his hands up in anger appearing as if he was ready to punch someone. He tapped his screwdriver to his lips thinking to himself while continuing to pace around the small space. Suddenly the ground beneath them shook slightly and Amy automatically looked down and began to scream. "I'm not done thinking yet!" He shouted and walked back over to Amy who was now literary shaking in her boots.

"Make your choice, we have no problem making one for you." The ominous voice reappeared and Amy clung onto the Doctor's arms once he reached her.

"Amy, the aliens that blew up the super planet, the one I told you about?" He turned her to face him again but she couldn't stop shaking. "Amy they have control of all the parts they're sneaky greedy scum hiding underneath cracks and walls controlling everything and this planet must of figured it out... They must have locked up millions of the other race that once lived here." He was trying to keep her focus away from the floor but it wasn't working. "Amy I need you to pay attention, I need you to trust me." Even though she didn't speak she shook her head trying to get a grip once more. "Amy if you are to live then I need to leave."

"No! You can't, how will I get out of here?" Her voice returned to her at last and she searched in his eyes for an answer as he continued to stare at her.

"You have to trust me. Amy I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of here, but right now the only way for you to stay alive is for me to leave." He lifted his hand up to her worried face and gently ran his fingers along her cheek for comfort, if it was to comfort her or himself he was unsure. "Amy I can't lose you. I could never stand to see you die, the idea of you not being with me… no it won't happen, I won't let it. That's why I can't have you Amy one day or another I will lose you but that's not today. I'll be back for you somehow." Amy trusted her Doctor but she could see the worry in his eyes and for the first time it appeared as if he was uncertain. His behavior was beginning to confuse her, he had never acted like this.

"Swear?" Her voice had become completely unrecognizable and for good reason; fear of being trapped on an alien planet for the rest of her days. He looked down at her unsure, a strong heavy feeling building inside both his hearts as her eyes continued to search his.

"I'm going to get you back Amelia Pond, you just have to wait for me one more time." He could feel her grip on his arms tighten and he pulled her into a tight hug before he could see any tears that might have been building up. "No crying, trust me, do you trust me?" He pulled her away from their hug and waited for her answer.

"Yes of course I do."

"Good." Before she could say or do anything else he leaned down the distance to her mouth kissing her like she had kissed him not so long ago. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins at an unhealthy speed as she began to kiss him back with a soft moan escaping her lips. If he wanted this to work he had to move quickly so he gently traced his tongue along her bottom lip making his way into her mouth. Once there he delivered a small object that the aliens would not notice and her eyes flew open in surprise. To stop her from asking him anything he continued their kiss his hands running through her soft red hair, enjoying every moment of it knowing he would have an excuse for this minor weakness of his for later. If he was not taken soon however this plan of his might backfire, the longer he remained kissing Amy the tighter a knot in his stomach grew in want for her. He could feel his body yearning to be closer to her, needing her, like all of him was about to burst in a fit of passion onto her. But just as a he began to lose his senses and released a moan of his own he was beamed out of the room away from Amy and back on the desert surface. For a moment he had to feel his way around on the desert ground to figure out where he was, the light on the outside was so much brighter than in the room he had just been it created a curtain of blindness for several minutes.

"NO!" He picked up a rather large rock that his hand had bumped into while fumbling around and threw it away from him. He let his anger release in yells several more times before calming down and slowly standing up to see his TARDIS directly behind him. "Okay, okay." He paced around the blue box several times before entering. He ran over towards the monitor at the center consul and turned on a switch. "Amy?" He tapped the screen knowing full well that would do nothing.

"Doctor?" The response was quiet and muffled but it came through none the less.

"Good good! Ok Amy when I…when I kissed you I passed along a small locator with a built in microphone. Anywhere you are, as long as you stay put for a bit I should be able to lock onto your position. Now what is happening? And try not to let anyone notice you're talking." He wished he could somehow see what was happening but having voice communication was better than nothing.

"I'm in some sort of holding cell, a big, big holding cell. You were right doctor, there are hundreds of these odd looking people down here." The connection faded in and out and the doctor rolled his eyes in irritation at the quality.

"Hey don't call them odd I have some friends there."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Alright, since I left there should've been enough time for me to get a lock on you let me try now, sit still." He typed a few things down on the controls scanning over his results on the screen above. The locator had also managed to pick up the rest of the inhabitants around Amy. "Amy tell me everything you see." There was something wrong here, it didn't make any sense, or if it did it was a scary thought.

"Well lots of these creatures, I can't really make out what they look like since they are mostly covered in robes but their bodies look misshapen underneath. The walls and ceilings are all the same as the stone around the city and there are the three guards from before standing at the entrance doors…As far as I can see that is the only way in and out…wait doctor something is happening." Amy's voice got quieter as she went on.

"What what is it? Amy I can't see!" Frustrated he slammed his fist down on the keyboard and a loud beeping noise began to sound before a puff of smoke spat out of the controls. "Amy? Amy can you still hear me?" The screen blacked out and Amy's location was lost.

"One of the cloaked people tried to charge at the guards but just disappeared before they could reach them right into the ground…doctor? Hello…doctor?" Amy's stomach flipped with fear when she received no response there was also now pair of eyes staring at her from under one of the white cloaked figures. They signaled to her with a gesture suggesting she come closer so Amy peered around nervously and slowly made her way over.

"You are not from here." The remark was definitely the voice of a female but her form underneath gave no further indication of her appearance any further. Amy nodded still feeling slightly threatened now completely surrounded by the figures who were all at least two feet taller than her. "We heard you came with the doctor…is that true?" Amy could now feel the stare of several more eyes on her after the question was asked.

"Yes, that's right, yeah." She crossed her arms and straightened her back trying to feel taller and not so helpless.

"Child don't be afraid of us, it's them you should be scared of." The woman revealed a small thin finger the colour of coal from under her robe and pointed to the three guards standing by the doorway.

"Why? Who are they? And why do they have you all trapped here?" She didn't know if whatever this woman was saying would be certain truth but for now it was all she had to go on.

"No one knows what they are called, but we do know they have been secretly running our planet like they own us for years. When more and more of us started to discover them they began locking us up. We aren't a very violent type but that wouldn't matter in any case if we were going to fight them back." The woman turned her back to the three guards while speaking as if they would be able to read her mind.

"Why not? Are there lots of them?"

"No, from what we have all been able to gather their numbers stand at eight." The woman was now slowly rocking back and forth in a nervous manner.

"Eight hundred? Surely there must be more of you then them?" Amy put her hand on what she believed was the woman's shoulder and looked up into her eyes fully for the first time. "If not the doctor will figure out a way to save all of us, he always does."

"You don't know what these creatures can do yet. I said eight, not eight hundred. They are telepathic. But only to their environment. They control every rock and stone on this planet as they see fit. Trapping us beneath their feet if we miss behave, and sending some to their deaths far below." The woman pointed down to the floor while explaining.

"Then the only way to stop them is if they don't see us coming right?" Amy's hopes began to sink further the more they talked.

"Well we can attack them by surprise but unless we kill them instantly they will still have the upper hand. We cannot risk that, our numbers have already depleted enough." The woman's eyes clouded over with sadness. Amy was startled when the Doctor's voice sounded in her head again.

"Amy tell her I'm doing everything I can, I won't let a race be wiped out under my watch." Amy smiled in relief at the doctor's voice and tried to look casual from her surprise.

"Listen I'm still in contact with the doctor, he can help us and he is going to do anything he can, if there is anything you know that will help please tell us. What is your name?" The question hadn't even occurred to her before the doctor spoke up.

"I'm Nathila, the only other information I have is that these creatures have complete surveillance of the entire city, unless you can turn invisible there is no way around them."

"You mean like before? When the other woman ran at them and she just sunk into the floor?"

"Yes, they will do that or have a wall come down on you and crush you to death, sometimes the ceiling will be dropped." She looked up nervously "They have fun doing that one because no one ever expects it."

"And this always happens when they catch someone trying to escape or attack?" The question had come from the doctor making Amy repeat it for him.

"Yes, always." Nathila slowly nodded her head looking back down to Amy.

"Interesting. Amy ask her how she knew I had come." Amy repeated the question curious herself.

"The walls, all of the city is connected by a singular link, if we listen closely we can hear what is going on. But our captors never talk so all we hear is when new comers arrive." The woman walked over to the wall and leaned over to it slightly as if listening to something. "It is also how we defend ourselves but the creatures are faster than us."

"All over the city it's one link?" Amy asked amazed.

"Yes, that is correct." Nathila nodded her head moving away from the stone wall.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy it all makes sense now!" He spun around the controls overjoyed making his way back to the screen in a full circle.

"Ouch try not to yell Doctor you are directly in my head."

"Oh right sorry. But Amy! It is just the one. Just the one telepathic. Those big guys have no control on the ground or surroundings what so ever, or they would have had us captured sooner. There is someone else, I assume locked away safely watching everything. When it finally saw us that was when we were caught." Amy rubbed the side of her head still trying to recover from the Doctor's shouting.

"So that's good then, yeah? That means we only need to stop the one."

"Amy we need to find where that center link is, if we could somehow disconnect it your new alien friends will be blind and we will be able to strike back and free everyone." At last they had something to go on and he felt like he could breathe again.

"Nathila, where is the connection coming from? Is there any way we can disable it?" Amy noticed the woman growing more and more weary.

"To get to the connection would be almost impossible without being spotted." She crossed her hands together nervously looking down to Amy for an answer.

"Well we will need a diversion then won't we doctor?" Amy said smiling at Nathila for reassurance.

"Your bloody right you do. And Amelia Pond I have just the man for such a diversion. When I say go have your friends begin to attack the three guards, but make sure you and Nathila get out and far away as possible to disconnect the link." Amy watched as Nathila and the others passed around the Doctor's and Amy's plan while the Doctor was making noises in her head from the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Not everyone in the room was informed yet so that meant she had a moment to ask him something she was dying to understand.

"Yes Pond?" His voice sounded strained as if he was lifting something heavy.

"About the kiss…" A loud crashing sound emitted in her head at the question and she cringed wishing she could see what he was up to. "I thought…you know in my room you had said-"

"No, no, no I only did that so I could give you the microphone Amelia, remember you're getting married!" His voice had become shaky, hoping his excuse would hold up like he planned. Remembering the moment was beginning to create a warm sensation in the gut of his stomach and some other uncomfortable effects.

"Yes right, well everyone here is ready." Amy nodded at Nathila who gestured back in agreement. "Just let us know when you're ready, me and Nathila are going to run so we can't wait for you to get here." Everything Amy said became more and more commanding and for some reason it was starting to turn the doctor on.

"Start the attack, I'll be down there shortly. And reassure Nathila her people will be safe, the creatures need them to remain hidden." Amy gave Nathila one last questioning look to make sure she wanted to go through with the plan when all of the cloaked figures around them began running at the doors. Amy and Nathila charged after them dodging around the fighting figures, so far the Doctor's plans were working and soon the doors were opened. Amy and Nathila ran through seemingly unnoticed as the fight continued on in the large cell.

"Just follow me and Don't stop running!" Nathila yelled back at Amy as they ran down a long hallway together. It seemed as if the longer they ran the larger the rooms they entered became until they reached two huge stone doors. "I can handle this." Nathila kneeled down at the foot of the doors placing both her palms on each door causing a stream of blackness to shoot from her fingers and mix with the colours of the stone doors. "Once we are inside I should be able to turn off the systems and we will be safe." Amy smiled turning her back to Nathila to keep a look out. Before Long Amy heard the two large stone doors scraping the floor beneath them as they opened up. Jusat after this large explosive sounds began to emit from the way they came and flashing red and green lights appeared from under the door ways. As she was about to turn around she saw the Doctor running towards her a few stray lights flying around him as he shut the doors behind himself.

"Amy no!" Fear filled his eyes and Amy spun on her heels to see what he was looking at that caused such an effect. Before she could have the answer however she was falling backwards followed by a loud bang and horrendous pain in her back. She felt her body free falling but she couldn't try and stop herself due to the pain now overriding all of her senses. "Don't let go!" She looked for the owner of the voice that continued to call for her but all she could make out where blurry figures and a cooling wind on more than half of her body.

"It's done, we are the only people he can control!" Nathila yelled to the doctor from inside the control room with Amy's attacker. Right after her announcement she disappeared into the floor as well. The Doctor still clinging onto Amy's arm looked up at the creature that had been controlling the entire city only moments before.

"Try it go ahead!" As he threatened the short horned alien he pointed angrily to his head where there sat a very peculiar looking hat. "This prevents you from controlling anything around me! It is over, take your people and leave this planet alone, they are peaceful creatures!" The doctor's eyes plead with the figure in front of him, who continued to stare him down thoughtfully.

"No. This land is ours, just as much theirs. Our arrangement was working fine before they began to relocate underneath the surface." The voice sounded identical to that of Rafuntus's from before. "We are a dying breed. We must continue here." He did not lower the strange looking weapon he had used to shoot Amy with but seemed propelled to continue talking.

"And now because of you-" He began to feel his arm aching from the weight of Amy who was now fully unconscious. "All of the creatures you once shared the planet with are a dying breed-ugh" He paused attempting to lift Amy up to him when he saw Nathila climbing out from where she had dropped. "You can work things out, no one has to die!" Nathila quietly walked up behind the alien watching it closely.

"Negative, we do not share the planet, simply use these creatures as our cover. We serve a greater purpose." Nathila moved one of her hands from under her cloak and revealed a knife.

"Nathila no!" She raised the knife just as the Doctor pulled Amy back up to him and they crashed backwards Amy landing fully on top of him. He quickly checked her over with his screwdriver and lightly moved her away as he made a dash for Nathila. He was too late, the weapon in the small alien's hand had just fired at the exact moment Nathila brought down her knife into its heart. He turned away not wanting to see the sight but was only faced with Amy's unconscious body so he turned back again. "Nathila why? We could have worked this out!" He walked over to the dying pair and kneeled down to their level.

"We lived harmoniously apart." Nathila looked at the creature with disgust at its last words. Its beige eyes clouded over and his chest stopped heaving.

"My people are safe Doctor, thank you." She gripped onto the spot that she had been shot and he watched as the dark coal like colour from her fingers leaked into the wounded area of her chest. "Tend to your friend I will be fine." He stood up from her a look of disgust on his face as more of her people began to enter the room. He threw his strange looking hat to the side as he considered a response.

"These creatures took over your home. They killed your people…and all you have done was shown them they had a right to be scared of you!" He tucked away his screwdriver in his jacket turning back to face Amy who was now surrounded by the cloaked figures.

"It was us or them. They wanted to control a race that did not want to be controlled. They could have left peacefully but force was the only way. Now their remaining numbers will have to leave us without their leader." Nathila cautiously stood up next to the Doctor who turned away from her.

"No! She is human your cure won't work on her!" He went running over to a now screaming Amy. The creature who had been attempting to heal her with their strange black medicine that emitted from their fingers stepped away glancing from Amy to the Doctor. "Amy! Amy are you ok?" He slid down to his knees turning her over to look into her face as pain ripped through it. Her mouth held a silent scream as her veins appeared to become darker under her skin. "Stop this! Take it out of her!" He looked up from her unknowingly beginning to tear. "FIX IT!" All the figures around him began to back away their hands up in fright. He stood up rapidly and picked up the weapon that the telepathic had dropped and pointed it straight at Nathila. "I SAID FIX IT!" His whole body was shaking with fear as Amy's screams became audible again.

"We can't Doctor! It's too late!" Nathila threw her hands up like the others, true sorrow in her eyes. "But…"

"But what?" He yelled stepping closer to Nathila gun still at the ready.

"If she were human she would have been killed by now Doctor." Nathila took a glance over at Amy who was now shaking on the ground eyes shut tightly in agony.

"What are you talking about? She is human! I got her from earth myself!" For a moment confusion replaced his anger and he slightly lowered the gun pointed at Nathila.

"Look she is already starting to get better." Nathila pointed at the now exposed part of Amy's skin where she had been shot on her back. It was true, the large red mark was slowly beginning to fade as the darkness inside her veins all flowed to that one spot. The doctor looked back down at the gun in his hands and threw it to the floor running back to Amy and picking her up in her arms.

"Where are you going?" Nathila called out after him as he began to run off to the holding cell where he had landed the TARDIS. A few of his fireworks were still going off in the rooms he ran through and several cloaked figures dodged out of the way as he entered the room with the TARDIS. He kicked the doors open and ran up the stairs to his room to place Amy down. The idea of Amy being on his bed made his hearts jump in an odd way but he paid no attention to the effect and instantly turned her over to look at the wound once more. It had gone down again and was no longer the menacing red colour from before, but more like a giant bruise. He softly pulled her shirt back down feeling a sigh escape his lips as his fingers lingered over her smooth skin a moment longer.

"Doctor?" He stood up at the voice spinning on the spot.

"How did you get in here?" Nathila stood in the doorway to his room looking only at Amy's figure on the bed.

"You left the doors open. I wanted to tell you, your Amy is going to live." Even with her face covered he could see the smile under the cloak.

"M-my…my Amy? She is just- I don't own her." He sputtered out the best response he could muster feeling a light blush on his cheeks.

"You know what I mean Doctor. I also came to apologize, I only did what was right for my people. They have all decided to build our saviors a monument, and if you return it will still be standing in our everlasting gratitude." Nathila bowed her head slightly hands pressed together.

"Yes well if you're lucky none of the other aliens will come back to reclaim the planet once more." He couldn't help the cruel tone in his voice towards her but felt a pang of guilt when he heard Amy clear her throat behind him. He peeked over his shoulder at a scowling Amy and looked back at Nathila who now appeared more scared then when he was pointing a gun at her. "But that is unlikely, if you let the remaining creatures leave in peace." Nathila looked up at him somewhat comforted.

"Thank you Doctor." He nodded his head at her a slight smile starting to appear on his face.

"I'll walk you out. Amy I'll be right back. Don't move an inch." He turned back to Amy while speaking placing a light kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room with Nathila. As they reached the doors to the TARDIS entrance he stopped her from leaving by placing his arm out in front of her.

"What is she…Amy?" Now that her immediate death wasn't hanging over his head he had a moment to think of what Nathila had said before.

"I'm not sure. My people have never seen it before. She is partly human, she at least started that way. Otherwise I do not know Doctor, but she is healthy now." She placed her hand on his arm and he let her walk through the doors. "She has a lot of faith in you, make sure to take care of her."She smiled at him once again from under her white cloak and walked away into a group of others waiting for her. For a moment he stood there watching as she walked onwards, Nathila's words still processing through his mind. He slowly closed the doors behind him and walked over to the TARDIS controls sending them back into open space. Once in a safe location he walked the steps back up to his room where Amy still lay on the bed. When she saw him reenter the room she sat up with an instant look of pain on her face.

"No stay still Amy." He walked over to her as she sat on the edge of the bed one hand on her back gripping the injured spot the other tightly squeezing the sheets to her side. He kneeled down in front of her placing his hand over hers that lay on the bed. "The pain is still there, but at the rate you're healing it should fade soon, still you need to take it easy. You had me so worried Amy." He rested his head on her lap and pulled her closer to him wanting to make her as close as possible just to be sure she was actually still there and breathing.

"I know. You almost used a gun." Amy's voice was slightly sarcastic as she lightly tapped his head with her one free hand. "You shouldn't have done that." He looked up at her a smile on her face.

"Amy I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me. Wait how did you know that? You were, screaming and stuff." He slouched away from her to get a clear look into her face.

"I dunno-It hurt yeah, but I could still hear and what not." She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood up quickly before he could make her sit back down. "Are we in your room? I've never seen it before. Any way where to next?" She spun around the room as if there was no longer any pain from the recent gun shot.

"Amy, you shouldn't be moving around." He stood up worry and amazement clashing as he watched her practically dance around the room looking at his things.

"I know, I know I just want to get a move on." She stopped in front of a book shelf poking at small glowing objects that littered the shelf. He began walking over to her and she moved away from him once again.

"Amy…" He crossed his arms as she sat down at the chair in front of his desk spinning around a large smile across her face.

"Where to Doctor?" She laughed out still spinning in the chair. He walked up to the chair and stopped it's movements by placing his hands on each arm.

"Your wedding." The words came out harshly but he realized this was the reason she was trying to go elsewhere so quickly. "Now settle down before you hurt yourself again." He looked into her eyes as the smile disappeared from her. She stood from the chair their faces only breaths apart, and walked away from him to the bed once more to sit. "Get some rest Amy, you'll need it."

"I don't want to." Her back was still turned towards him about to sit on the bed. He looked over his shoulder at her from the desk his pulse quickening. "That life, I had. I don't want anymore. Doctor all I want is this." She turned to him opening her arms around her while speaking looking around the room and then back to him. "You." He turned away from her heading to the door unable to hear another word. "It's all I've ever wanted."

"I've already told you that we can never be together like that Amy. But…I want you to know-that's all I want too." He placed his hand on the door frame denying himself from looking at her. "From the moment I came back for you. From the time you saved me from becoming a killer, Amy you know I want you too. I could never take your days from you. We could only enjoy a few moments together and then before we realize it, us as we know it will be stolen from under our feet. You deserve a man to grow old with Amy, a man much better than me." Without warning he felt Amy's small hands gently wrap around his middle and her head resting lightly on his back. Her hands lay perfectly over his two hearts unintentionally.

"It isn't your choice for me to marry a man I don't want." He turned around to face her sensing the tears in her voice. "You are everything to me. If that means I only have you for a little while then so be it. I'd rather have you now then never at all." At last their kiss was mutual; Amy standing on her toes wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck as he slung his arms around her waist. He would not hold back or refuse her, he had let his emotions get the better of him today and that made him understand just how much he could never let her go. He could never stand to see her walk down the aisle with another man.

He latched onto her arms savoring the taste of her lips on his as he forced her body closer to his needing her against him just as equally as she needed him. A blur of exaltation ran through him as he finally had the chance to hold her the way he craved. The soft whining sound she made when his tongue danced with hers pushed him over the edge with a growl as he lead their attached form to his bed. Amy's hands had already gotten busy by untying his bow tie and just as she was about to toss it to the side he grabbed onto it and slung it around the back of her neck pulling her in closer to him as they crashed onto the bed. She laughed at the gesture and as he tied the garment around her neck her hands began to slide over the buttons of his shirt. When both of their tops hand been removed he pulled away from their kiss staring down at her his eyes glowing with excitement at the sight of her bare skin contrasting against his red tie.

"You're so beautiful." He panted out into her neck as he placed soft kisses onto her skin. He could feel the heat rising between them. She smiled against his touch tracing her fingers down his bare chest to the hem of his pants. He instantly felt the warmth of her fingers through the material of his pants as she traced the outline of his shaft. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as her hand slipped under the material and began to slide up and down in a fluid motion. Regaining control he focused on getting her skirt off of her as quickly as possible along with her panties. Once she was fully unclothed in front of him he felt himself already starting to sweat in anticipation dragging his tongue along the soft skin of her stomach down in between her thighs. When his mouth hovered over her center he watched as her eyes closed in longing to be touched. He slowly traced his lips over first entering her with one long finger and watching as her back arched from the pleasure he created. Needing to see more of her reactions he slipped a second finger inside of her warmth and ran his tongue along her breast pressing her naked body against his. She fumbled with the button on his pants eagerly wanting his skin to be touching hers and he quickly helped her remove the last fabric separating them. He felt as if he could burst right there just from the feeling of their bare bodies being entangled together on his bed. Soft moans still released from Amy as he groaned against her wanting to be inside of her but not wanting to stop pleasuring her with his own hand.

When he felt her body begin to shake and her breath caught in her throat he positioned himself on top of her staring into her eyes. She could see the passion in his iris's that he had been holding back from her all this while as he thrust into her for the first time. Her body rose up to meet his as his pace began to grow steady. Her name slipped from his lips as her hips lifted to his with each thrust. He placed his hands on her waist to steady himself as she began to breath heavier and move faster underneath him. He leaned down into the crook of her neck pressing his sweat coated forehead to her skin still pushing deep inside of her. She clung onto his back with her hands as she climaxed her scream of ecstasy pushing him over with her. He moaned as he began to pour out into her biting down on her shoulder and smelling her flowing red hair as he plunged into her once more.

Exhausted he collapsed onto her panting body, lightly tracing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck as her fingers traced through his hair. They stayed linked together for several more moments enjoying the heat and closeness of each other. He shifted his weight and slowly pulled out of her warmth to lay next to her on the bed. He wrapped her in his arms and stared silently into her eyes as she did until they both fell asleep. When Amy woke up again he was no longer on the bed next to her and she looked around the room curiously. Quietly she put on her clothes but before leaving the room she noticed her appearance in the mirror and saw the Doctor's bow tie still around her neck. She smiled and kept the garment on as she walked out of the room to the main control center.

"Good morning dear Amelia!" His voice sounded as she reached the first step into the room and she smiled a response.

"What are you up to now?" She walked up behind him while he pressed random buttons all along the controls and wrapped him into a hug. He paused his movements and leaned back into the embrace smiling to himself at the feeling of openly enjoying her.

"I made love to the most beautiful woman I've ever known last night; I'm trying to figure out a way to keep you by my side for as long as I can." He turned to face her and bent down to give her a long passionate kiss. "And I may have figured it out." He released her and turned back to the screen.

"What do you mean, how?" Amy walked up beside him feeling her heart race in her chest.

"Well I need to ask for a second opinion… feel like another adventure?" He held out his hand to her as the TARDIS made its familiar landing noises with a large goofy smile on his face. His hearts raced at the possibility that laid in front of them as Amy placed her hand in his.

"Yes I do."


End file.
